Recently, a mobile phone having a capability to receive a terrestrial digital television broadcast is introduced (see Non-Patent Document 1). This capability allows a mobile phone user to view a television broadcast on a mobile phone outside the home at any desired time.
Unlike a fixed television set in the home, a mobile terminal device (hereinafter simply called a mobile terminal), such as a mobile phone, is rarely used to view a television broadcast continuously for a long time because the user is in transit or the reception radio wave status changes or because battery capacity is limited.
Rather, the general mode of viewing a television broadcast on a mobile terminal may be that users view, not a broadcast program in its entirety, but only a part of it, that is, a specific scene of a program which interests the users. For example, a user views a program only for a short time to view scenes such as a scene in which a player of interest goes to the plate during a baseball broadcast, a scene in which a favorite sumo wrestler fights a bout during a grand sumo tournament broadcast, or a scene in which a singer of interest sings a song. However, the fact is that, though the user knows that a program has a scene the user wants to view, the user does not clearly know when the scene will be broadcast in the program. In some cases, the user is not even aware of a program that includes such a scene.
In view of the foregoing, a technology is proposed in which, when an event corresponding to a user-desired keyword registered by the user in advance is generated during a program, a notification message is sent to the user terminal via communication to allow the user on the terminal to view the video immediately when the terminal receives the notification message, or to record the video so that the video is played back for viewing, in response to the notification message (Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3). This technology allows a mobile terminal user, who cannot view a program in its entirety because the user is outside the home or in transit, to view only a desired scene. For an event for which an occurrence time cannot be predicted (for example, a homerun scene during a baseball broadcast), a method is proposed for playing the information recorded in the terminal or for providing a streaming delivery channel.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-251409    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-023617    Patent Document 3: Pamphlet of International publication WO2005/022913    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-032886    Non-Patent Document 1: “Getting within range of one-hour television viewing on mobile phone”, Nikkei Electronics, 2003.8.18 issue, pp 89-95    Non-Patent Document 2: “Special Issue on i-mode Service Digital Mova with Micro Browser”, NTT DoCoMo Technical Journal Vol. 1, NO. 1, p 28